


Dry Hands

by adai_17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anticlimactic, Canon Compliant, Dry skin, First Kiss, Hands, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, boring fluff, sakusa ignores his feelings, this is my first ever fic good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adai_17/pseuds/adai_17
Summary: Sakusa has dry hands. Atsumu notices.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Dry Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficiton, and I thought "what better time to debut than SakuAtsu Fluff Week?" It doesn't really correspond to a prompt since I wrote this before I realized skts fluff week existed (shame on me), but I hope it counts for Day 5: Confessions.
> 
> I'm not super thrilled with how it came out, but whatever. Hope you enjoy!

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a very particular man. He valued hygiene and order. He was always the first one in and out of the locker rooms after practice, wanting to leave his sweaty teammates as quickly as possible. He was cautious and washed his hands at every chance he got. His apartment was spotless and organized, and his clothes were consistently laundered.

However, while Sakusa Kiyoomi was exceptional at taking care of his possessions, he was never very good at taking care of himself. He drank two cups of black coffee for breakfast. He smoked an occasional cigarette (only to relieve stress). The amount of jelly donuts he had consumed within the past week was confidential. He stayed up until early in the morning watching nature documentaries, and sometimes he’d end up falling asleep on the couch, waking the next morning with aches in his joints.

He was aware that many of his habits weren’t the healthiest, but he was still young, healthy, and fit. He didn’t have any reason to change.

But then, Sakusa Kiyoomi found a reason.

“I’m just saying, if a racoon can fit through a hole that’s only like three inches big, couldn’t one technically crawl down my throat?”

“Dude, how big do you think your throat is?”

“I dunno, but once I swallowed a whole clementine! ‘Kaashi almost puked when he saw it happen.”

Sakusa reached for his mask while the rest of the team trickled into the locker room from post-practice stretching.

“Still, I don’t think a clementine measures up to a full blown racoon....”

“You don’t know that!”

Bokuto and Meian were the last to enter, and of course, there was never a dull conversation with Bokuto involved. The rest of the team had hit the showers after Sakusa, who was now getting dressed to leave. He felt the flaky skin on his knuckles prick against the fabric as he pulled his arms through a black long-sleeved t-shirt.

Sakusa had always had dry skin, especially on his hands, but it tended to worsen around this time of year. It was December, and the air outside was icy and dehydrated. It also didn’t help that he washed his hands with soap almost every half hour, outside of volleyball practice. He just didn’t like his palms feeling clammy.

“Bokkun, are ya still talkin’ ‘bout the fuckin’ racoon thing? I told ya already, it ain’t possible.”

Miya Atsumu walked towards his locker, freshly showered with one hand holding a towel around his waist. Sakusa allowed his eyes to follow his toned body as it moved to shuffle through his bag.

“But how do you know that, Tsum-Tsum? It’s not like you’ve ever tested it out!”

Atsumu dropped his towel to pull on his boxers and step into a pair of sweatpants. Sakusa looked away.

“How do you know I’ve never tested it, huh Bo?”

Their conversation grew in both volume and stupidity, so Sakusa tuned it out as he finished his routine. He felt the skin on his hands crack with every stretch, but he ignored it.

Another bad habit of his: Sakusa Kiyoomi ignored undesirable and confusing situations until they needed to be addressed. He did not feel that his dry hands, no matter how undesirable the sting might be, warranted any attention.

He shrugged on his winter jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck, preparing to leave. He slung his bag on his shoulder, stuffed his dry hands in his pockets, and started walking to the door. After a couple steps, he felt the urge to wash his hands once more, so he changed directions and walked to the sinks.

“Heading out, Sakusa-kun?” Meian spoke.

Sakusa turned his attention from his vigorous scrubbing and noticed that Meian was already showered and mostly dressed.

“Yes, captain.”

“Alright, good work today. Get some good rest tonight, see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, you too.”

Meian dismissed him, and Sakusa pulled his hands out of the freezing water to dry them off with a paper towel. They were raw and pink, but Sakusa pretended not to notice. He shoved them into his pockets once more and left for home.

His apartment was within walking distance of the gym. As he walked, he felt the cold air against his skin and bundled inward to maintain as much heat as possible.

After a freezing ten minutes, he was at his door. Sakusa dug around for his keys in his bag, but he couldn’t find them. He rummaged for almost five minutes, and outwardly groaned when he remembered he’d set them on a bench in the locker room with intentions to pocket them on the way out. Taking a deep breath and gathering as much warmth as he could, he began his trek back to the gym.

Sakusa was almost at the gym, and his ears were numb. From a distance, he saw Bokuto leave the building with what looked like a guilty and deflated expression, but by the time Sakusa had reached the doors, Bokuto was already gone, halfway down the street. He didn’t question it much as Bokuto’s mood tended to swing like a child on a playground, so Sakusa continued to the locker room.

The locker room appeared empty, as he expected it to be, and he walked to the sinks first; his hands had warmed up considerably from being in his pockets, and his palms were beginning to feel slightly sweaty. Shoving his hands under the cold, running water, he scrubbed with the same vigor as usual.

Once they were cold and raw once again, he dried them off. Then he went to his locker and spotted his keys sitting innocently on the bench in front of it. He grabbed them and placed them in his pocket.

“Omi-kun? What’re ya still doin’ here, didn’t ya leave already? Did ya come back for me?”

Sakusa straightened and turned to Atsumu. A towel was draped around his neck and his platinum blonde hair was flat against his forehead, dripping wet. Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows, and Sakusa fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Miya,” Sakusa greeted. “I left my keys."

“Oh.”

Sakusa noticed that Atsumu was wearing a bright shirt and different pants from earlier. They looked baggier than usual.

“Why are you still here?” he inquired.

Atsumu sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Bokkun ‘n I were talkin’ and he was drinkin’ gatorade and he suddenly got all worked up ‘n excited and...well he ended up spillin’ it all over me.” Sakusa grimaced. “Then I was all blue and sticky, y’know? So I had to take another shower. He lent me some clothes.”

“I see.”

“Everyone else left before. I sent Bo home ‘cuz he kept sayin’ sorry, it was gettin’ annoyin’.”

Sakusa looked him over once more. Seeing Atsumu freshly showered in clothes that were slightly too big sent a pang of warmth through his body, but he ignored it.

Again, Sakusa Kiyoomi ignored undesirable and confusing situations until they needed to be addressed.

His palms were clammy, and he felt the need to wash them one more time. He walked back to the sinks and began scrubbing. Atsumu followed and used the mirror to watch himself dry his hair with his towel, humming a tune to fill the silence. After a minute, he glanced down at Sakusa’s hands.

“OMI-KUN!”

Sakusa jumped from Atsumu’s sudden exclamation and glared at him through the mirror. “What?”

Atsumu stared at Sakusa’s hands in horror as he continued to scrub them raw.

“What the hell’re ya doin? Yer bleedin’!”

Sakusa looked down. “Oh.” He didn’t stop scrubbing.

“Omi, stop.” Atsumu stepped toward Sakusa.

“It’s fine, this happens a lot.”

“It ‘happens a lot’? What the hell?” Atsumu looked frazzled. “Omi, I told ya, stop scrubbin’!”

He lunged forward and turned off the faucet. Sakusa tensed as Atsumu grabbed his sensitive hands in his towel.

“Jesus, Omi, what happened?” He gently dried off his hands, careful not to disturb the small cuts littered across his skin.

“Um...nothing, really.” Atsumu scoffed and Sakusa watched him, mesmerized by how soft his touches were. “They just bleed a little when I wash them.”

Atsumu looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes. His eyebrows were drawn together with worry. “Yer hands do this all the time then?” Sakusa stared back and nodded wordlessly.

“Don’t ya use any lotion? Any ointment? Cream?”

Sakusa shook his head slowly, feeling a blush creep up his neck from the level of concern and attention he was receiving.

Atsumu clicked his tongue. “That won’t do. Get over here.”

He went behind Sakusa, grabbed his shoulders, and steered him to a bench in front of his locker.

“Sit. And take off yer coat.”

Sakusa obeyed. He set his bag on the bench, peeled out of his jacket, and unwrapped his scarf, resting it on his bag. He sat down and waited as Atsumu dug through his locker.

“Ah, here we go.”

Atsumu sat a comfortable distance away from him on the bench. He placed a first-aid kit and a container of hand cream next to him.

“Can I see yer hands again?”

Sakusa hesitated, but held his hands out. Atsumu took them in his own and scruitinized them.

“Ouch Omi, doesn’t it hurt?” He let go and opened the first-aid kit, fishing out a couple small bandaids.

“Only a little.” He winced when Atsumu pressed a bandaid over a larger cut and murmured a quiet ‘sorry.’ “It stings, but I’m mostly used to it by now.” Atsumu hummed and finished with the bandaids.

“Doesn’t it get in the way of yer spikes?”

Sakusa blinked. “I don’t know. Maybe. I’ve never really considered that.”

“Really?” Atsumu’s eyes widened. “I thought you woulda been someone that takes care of yer skin ‘n shit. I mean, even I do that much.”

Sakusa noticed how Atsumu’s hands felt warm and sturdy cupping his own. They looked healthy and strong.

“I have to keep mine in tip-top shape,” he explained, grinning and flexing his fingers. “For settin’. Got a whole routine ‘n everythin’.”

He brought Sakusa’s hands closer and watched as he ran his thumbs over his knuckles. “It’s like sandpaper, Omi,” he murmured.

All Sakusa could do was stare as Atsumu’s soft touches brought heat to his skin.

Atsumu let go to open the hand cream, and Sakusa immediately missed his soothing warmth.

“This stuff’s the best, I use it all the time.” Atsumu screwed the cap off and dipped two fingers in the lotion. He set down the container and held out his empty hand, beckoning for Sakusa’s. When Sakusa didn’t move, Atsumu scooched closer and took it himself.

The lotion felt cold on his skin, but Atsumu’s warm fingers smoothed it over his knuckles, letting it work its magic. Sakusa closed his eyes and loosened his shoulders with an exhale as Atsumu worked the cream into his cracked hands. He let Atsumu take his other hand and focused on the soothing feeling of his fingers rubbing warmth and life back into his skin.

Sakusa opened his eyes again and leaned forward to watch Atsumu’s face. His expression was relaxed and comfortable, and his eyes watched his work with focus and care. Sakusa’s heart squeezed, and he was suddenly thankful that he was still wearing his mask to cover his imminent blush.

His hands felt full now; they weren’t barren and desolate like usual.

Atsumu slowed his movements and looked up. Their faces were close and their eyes met, hands still clutching hands. They stared at each other, and Sakusa thought he noticed a shade of pink dusting Atsumu’s cheeks.

“Omi...” Atsumu breathed.

Sakusa responded, “...Miya.”

They didn’t move. They were frozen in time, but warmth still flowed between them. Sakusa heard his heart beating in his ears.

“Don’t call me that,” Atsumu corrected softly. “‘S Atsumu.”

“Okay,” Sakusa whispered. He swallowed, then uttered his name. “Atsumu.”

Atsumu’s color darkened. Neither of them said a word. They just watched each others’ eyes sparkle, alone together in the locker room.

Atsumu let go of one of Sakusa’s hands, and Sakusa almost reached to bring it back until he felt Atsumu’s fingers gently caress his cheek.

“Omi-kun...” Atsumu murmured. “...can I take off yer mask?”

He felt a surge of panic, but not for the usual reasons.

Sakusa Kiyoomi ignored undesirable and confusing situations until they needed to be addressed. Until now, he had ignored his growing infatuation with one Miya Atsumu. His glances had become gradually more frequent, his gazes lingering. Sakusa deemed this both undesirable (why Miya Atsumu?) and confusing (again, _why Miya Atsumu?_ ), therefore he had put off thinking about and dealing with any feelings he might have for his fellow teammate.

But now, with Atsumu’s fingers on his cheek and his hand covering his own, Sakusa Kiyoomi found himself not only in a situation that needed to be addressed, but he found himself wanting to address it.

So, not able to trust his voice, Sakusa nodded.

Atsumu licked his lips, and he moved his fingers behind Sakusa’s ear, his touch feathery and electrifying. He unlooped the mask from his ears and let it drop.

Sakusa’s heart was out of control and his head felt fuzzy as Atsumu’s hot breath ghosted his skin. Atsumu’s eyes darted to his lips, and Sakusa found himself doing the same in return.

“Omi...”

Sakusa stared as Atsumu’s tongue darted to wet his lips again.

Atsumu’s fingers gently prodded at his chin as he tilted his head upward. “Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa’s eyes snapped back to Atsumu’s. His chest was fluttering at both the use of his full name and the pure desire he heard in Atsumu’s voice. His eyes bored into Sakusa’s, pupils dilated and sparks flying.

“Yes, Atsumu?” Sakusa barely managed a whisper.

“Can I kiss ya?” A thick beat of silence hung in the air. Then Sakusa answered,

“Yes, Atsumu.”

Sakusa closed his eyes and Atsumu leaned in slowly, hand moving to cup his jaw. He hesitated just centimeters from his lips, and Sakusa opened his eyes in irritation. But Atsumu was looking at him close, expression soft and familiar, and suddenly his irritation was entirely gone. Atsumu closed the gap.

Their lips brushed, the first touch delicate and faint, and Atsumu pressed forward. Sakusa sighed into it, letting himself melt. It was chaste and brief, but it took their breath away. Atsumu pulled away slightly, and Sakusa chased after him, crashing their lips together with more fervor.

Atsumu let out a quiet moan. He pushed back and nipped at Sakusa’s mouth, earning a gasp. Sakusa responded by slipping his tongue through Atsumu’s lips. They got lost in each other for another minute, tongues exploring, breath short and hot, until they pulled away.

Atsumu dropped the hand on Sakusa’s face and let it join the others, intertwined and resting between them. They stared at each other again, catching their breath and calming their bodies. Atsumu brought Sakusa’s hands to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles. Sakusa held his breath and watched, each soft peck stinging his skin with something other than pain.

“Atsumu...” Sakusa began, but he was interrupted.

“TSUM-TSUM ARE YOU STILL HERE? I came back ‘cause I felt bad, let me buy you a drink or something please, I promise I won’t spill it on you again–”

Bokuto rushed into the locker room and froze at the sight in front of him.

Sakusa’s hands were held by Atsumu whose lips were grazing their skin. They both turned their heads and stared at the newcomer, eyes wide.

Bokuto looked between them, shifting his gaze from Atsumu, then Sakusa, and back to Atsumu. His mouth flapped and his eyes popped.

Sakusa stared at Bokuto but moved his gaze to Atsumu as he lowered their hands and cleared his throat, cheeks bright pink.

“Bokkun–”

“Is this why you sent me home? So you two could canoodle alone?”

Sakusa snorted and leaned his head forward on Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu froze again, face hot and flustered.

“No!” he squeaked, eyes darting between Sakusa’s slumped form and Bokuto’s presence, frantically searching for an explanation. “Bokkun–”

“Oh. Okay cool.” Bokuto accepted that as an answer. He seemed to have gotten over his initial state of shock rather quickly, and now he looked completely unphased. “Do you wanna get drinks with me then? Sakusa-kun, you can come too, I’m paying!” He grinned brightly.

Sakusa snickered into Atsumu’s shoulder and turned further away from Bokuto, leaving Atsumu a blubbering mess.

“I...uh–Omi?” he nudged Sakusa. “Do ya wanna?”

Sakusa lifted his head and smiled, naturally and free. Atsumu’s cheeks warmed even further at the sight. He looked Atsumu in the eye and squeezed his hands, then turned to Bokuto.

“Sure, Bokuto-san. Are we walking, or should we call a cab?”

Bokuto beamed. “I’ll ask ‘Kaashi to come! He can drive us!” Bokuto scrambled for his phone and turned away to talk.

Atsumu was looking at Sakusa with wide eyes, a flushed face, and an expression of awe.

Sakusa raised an amused eyebrow. “What?”

Atsumu cleared his throat again and his eyes darted to the side. “Nothin’.”

Sakusa brought Atsumu’s hands to his lips and pressed soft kisses on each of them, drawing his attention to him once again. “Atsumu.”

He swallowed. “Yeah?”

Sakusa’s eyes crinkled and he grinned. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means a lot :D These boys occupy my brain 98% of the time, I hate them.
> 
> This fic in particular was so very self indulgent...that's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> I have lots of notes and drafts in my drive with more ideas, but I'm scared to develop them (I think?). I'm posting this in hopes that it will motivate me and that my hesitation will dissipate! Even though it's not the best, I want to improve my writing, so I'm just getting it out there. Hope that made some sense!
> 
> If it means anything, I listened to Telephones by Vacations on repeat while I was writing this. I also have some spotify playlists for some characters/ships (*shameless plug), so let me know if you want me to link them somewhere :))
> 
> Talk to me on twitter (@adai____)! I barely know how to use it, and I have no friends there ;-;


End file.
